Ether
by colouredred
Summary: The lies people tell others are nothing to the ones they tell themselves. Ruka Sasaki knows this, exploits and indulges in the knowledge, and has only ever spent her life creating more lies than there is paperwork on her desk. But when the truth emerges, who can tell what may occur? Shinji/OC, Jushiro/OC, Shunsui/OC.
1. Prologue

**So this is a new story whose plot has been under development for quite a while. I finished the first chapter and decided to get it up and out of the way. I welcome all new readers and please review to tell me what you think so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters related to that universe. I do, however, own my OC's, of which only Ayumi and Ruka appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Ether**

* * *

**Prologue – Skewered Sight**

The truth about lies is something horridly simplistic, and it is a truth that many choose to ignore. Whether it is for the good of others, or to help themselves, there lies only one, consistent reason for the decision, a reason hidden deep down inside the terrible confusion of one's true nature. And the truth about lies was this; they were easy.

Easily told and spread, and easily listened to and accepted.

It was inevitable that majority of the Souls and Humans were blind to this knowledge, loath to accept their own characters. Those that did accept the truth were either considered mad or genius, and sometimes both.

Ruka Sasaki was one such of these people, although her current position thoroughly discouraged such a notion.

It was a humid day, with little breeze to cool her down, and so Ruka had found herself in a state of restlessness that only sleep could liberate her from. Summer days such as those often found her sleeping, stripped of all will to work, and her disturbed dreams of late only contributed to her night time wakefulness and resulting weariness during the day.

Ruka also loved to ignore her work. Unfortunately, for her, as Ruka's Division's Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, was partial to dumping paperwork – dumped upon her by their Captain – onto their procrastinating Third Seat. In that regard, the Twelfth Division's Kirio Hikifune was just like any other lazy body, and yet the system meant Ruka often had too much to do and not enough capable hands for her to order them to help her do it.

So it was that Ruka continued to snore for a good few hours longer than she meant to; breathing lightly at first, although a change in position did worsen the severity of her ungainly snoring. The various papers scattered over the desk, along with her own arms, acted as a cushion for her head, whilst her spine ached from the slouch of her back and Ruka's legs were marked from being pressed against her seat's wooden edge.

But those good few hours were over, and as if to portend to this, a heavy thump was heard in the office.

It was just past lunch when Ruka woke, alerted to the presence of another somebody in her office. "Get out." She mumbled, disregarding the fact that she did not yet know who she was addressing.

"That's quite rude," replied the other, "and honestly, it hurts me deeply to be rejected so quickly."

Ruka lifted her head higher, just enough to give the intruder a quick once-over.

A mass of hair that was a brown so light it was almost blonde hung over her shoulders, worn loose despite its unmanageable length. All this framed a heart-shaped face, whilst a heavy fringe and the unremarkable-ness of her other features only accentuated the bright blue of her eyes. There was no other word with which to describe this woman except beautiful, if one only had to look at her.

Ruka knew that the moment this woman, the vivacious Ayumi Kobayashi, opened her mouth, the illusion would be shattered.

"Go away." Ruka reiterated. "I'm sleeping."

Ayumi Kobayashi laughed loudly, in a very unattractive manner, and replied, "No you're not. Not anymore."

Ruka raised a thin, tapered eyebrow in question. "Fine then, I'll do work."

Again, Ayumi only laughed. "_Wrong_." She chimed.

Before she had the chance to prevent it, Ayumi bounded over to the desk and placed a palm against Ruka's forehead, before pushing her backwards. Ruka landed with a crash, backwards on her chair, and remained dazed until anger overwhelmed her and provided her the energy she needed.

"What the hell?!" she cried, clambering to her feet and then stopping when she noticed something else, "_Ayumi!_"

The woman did not heed her warning, instead turning her head around to flash Ruka a smile and cheeky wink. In her hands was the few piles of paperwork Ruka was meant to complete, and underneath her hands was, well, nothing.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare-!" Ruka cried, but it was too late.

Ayumi had dropped the stack of papers out the window. Ruka hurried over, peering out and down towards the ground from her office in the Twelfth Division. A few of the documents were still drifting down, like giant, misshapen snowflakes, whilst the rest had been scattered in all directions.

Ruka turned to Ayumi beside her, who only continued smiling.

"You're not sleeping, and you're not doing work anymore." she cheered.

"And neither will you, when I find my swords." Ruka threatened, her voice so cold and low that it was far more frightening than her anger ever could have been.

Ayumi, who was used to receiving such violent statements, only laughed. "You don't even like the work-"

"_But I have to do it! I would have if it weren't for you, you damn idiot!"_ roared Ruka, losing her calm at last, "_Sarugaki is going to kill me, you bi-!"_

Ruka was an expert at ranting, and when it came to admonishing Ayumi, there was not a single person more unofficially qualified to shout abuse at the frivolous woman. So it was that Ruka could have, and would have, continued her tirade but for the interruption of Hiyori Sarugaki.

The blonde haired girl tore the door open, exposing the Third Seat's office to the Division's members loitering outside. Hiyori didn't mind in the least, having been too caught up in her own annoyance at the stupidly high levels of noise emanating from the room.

Ruka was quiet for a moment, before she glanced at Ayumi just as she mirrored this movement. In synchronisation, they both uttered a soft, "Crap."

"What the hell?" Hiyori inquired, glaring at them both.

Ruka steeled herself, maintaining her typical disposition in the presence of her Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Sarugaki, Ayumi is being a pest and she threw all our paperwork out the window." Ruka explained.

"I did not!" whined the brunette, "Besides, Ruka was sleeping on the job again."

Hiyori's brown eyes flicked between them both critically, before she said, "I don't know who to beat up first." Afterwards, the world became a blur.

Since Hiyori – and Ruka expected this – came at them both, sailing towards them with her legs outstretched, Ruka knew she was going to attempt to hit both of the women at once. She very well would have, if Ruka had not moved aside.

Ayumi let out a shout that quickly died as a loud thud was heard. A short curse was uttered before Ayumi was no longer present in the room. An irritated Hiyori sprung backwards, pushing the woman away from herself and towards the window; conveniently placed, as Ayumi tripped and promptly fell through it.

"Now," began the short Lieutenant, facing Ruka, "get down there and help that dumbass friend of yours pick it all up!"

Ruka yawned, unfazed by the violent proceedings, before glancing around the room. "Wait- what's the time?" she asked distractedly, upon realizing a mistake she might have made.

Hiyori narrowed her eyes.

When she received no answer, Ruka strode over the window. Ayumi had yet to move, and still lay with her limbs splayed in all sorts of awkward directions that were most certainly not natural. Seeing the head above, Ayumi flashed a brilliant smile.

"What's the time?!" called Ruka.

Ayumi shouted back, "Lunch! That's why I came; we had a date!"

Ruka let out a low, irritable growl that was not just because of Ayumi's incorrect use of the term 'date'. Because of her nap she had not noticed the time, and now knew that Ayumi wasn't, for once, acting erratically annoying without reason. She felt a little bad for her callous treatment of her friend, yet not so much that she would apologise.

"-you even listening to me! Sasaki-!" stormed Hiyori, "_Fine!"_

A moment later, with a pair of small feet suddenly pressing against her back and a not so small force behind them, Ruka found herself tumbling through the air. It left her breathless; empty of all thought other that of a violent curse and deep hatred for Hiyori, who was certainly the one to have kicked her out the window.

Winded and sore, Ruka landed on her stomach. Something wet trickled from her nose, the name of said substance almost certainly being 'blood'.

_As if I don't look bad enough_. Ruka moaned to herself.

"_Now pick up the paper work!"_ ordered Hiyori from above.

Moving onto her elbows, Ruka was too befuddled by anger to respond with anything other than an according shout. "You know what, Lieutenant?" Ruka called her that only because to call Hiyori '_kid_' would be like ensuring one's own premature demise, "_Screw you."_

Ruka felt Ayumi's hands pulling her upwards onto her feet, before utilizing her own strength to help herself. Hiyori let out a frustrated scream of rage, yet it was too late. Ruka had grabbed Ayumi by her wrist, before marching away from the scene.

"It's mostly your work anyway!" Ruka cried, one final blow to ensure that the argument had been well and truly won.

Ayumi rolled her eyes, knowing that she should have expected such a move; Ruka never liked to lose arguments, and it was not often that she did.

"We should run." Ruka remarked, and so they did.

Utilizing the speed of shunpo, they made short the distance to escape the Twelfth Division's barracks and arrive in neighbouring areas that housed more desirable surroundings.

"You know," Ayumi drew in a breath of air, "that if you weren't so tired that wouldn't have happened."

Ruka managed a nod, only briefly acknowledging the escalation of the situation was partly her fault.

"My heart can hardly bear the sorrow of how easily you forgot me." She continued to bemoan.

Ruka snorted. "As if; you know I'm only here with you because you're paying for lunch."

Amongst the things the woman prioritized in life, food was what sat at the top, trumping all other earthly delights. Ayumi knew this, and also that her friends were of equal value to Ruka; it was why she continually forgave the constantly vexed woman.

"I think you're in denial." Ayumi countered, patting Ruka's hair; a dark, curly mess that stopped at her chin.

"Denial?" asked the Third Seat.

"Of your love for me." elaborated the brunette, matter-of-factly.

Ruka shrugged, unperturbed by the comment. "Believe what you want."

"I do- Ooh, what about this place?" Ayumi gestured towards a cramped noodle bar, steam billowing out from the entrance.

"It's fine with me." decided Ruka, who had stood by the philosophy that food was food and it was always going to be good.

Inside the bar they discovered that it was almost ten times hotter than it was outside, although neither of the women cared as hunger bettered them. Instead, Ruka and Ayumi took a seat in the corner, furthest away from the only other customers; a group of three men who shot them querying glances. The attention was most likely because the women were irregular guests, although it might perhaps, have been because they were highly Seated officers.

Whatever the reason was, Ruka wasn't bothered by it.

"So," Ayumi began, leaning across the table conspiringly, "is there something I should know about?"

Ruka cast her companion an odd look. "Where did that come from?"

Ayumi rolled her eyes, as if the answer were obvious. "You know what I mean." She said.

"No, I don't." Ruka insisted, crossing her arms as she relaxed into the seat behind her.

Ayumi nodded as if to argue _'yes, she did'_ and would have spoken but for the timely interruption of a greasy-haired waiter.

"Are you ladies ready to order yet?" he asked, smile painfully etched onto his face.

"Yup!" Ayumi replied, sitting to attentiveness.

Exasperatedly, Ruka rolled her eyes. "A bowl of ramen, and a bowl of somen noodles." She announced, forgetting her manners completely.

"And a glass of water as well, please and thank you." added Ayumi.

The waiter nodded, though he lingered by their table as he scribbled down the instructions. Ruka's stare became harsh, so that when the man looked up at her and he caught her glare, he left in a hurried rush.

Alone again, Ayumi proceeded with their conversation. "You didn't get much sleep last night."

"So?"

"_Sooo_…"

Ruka huffed impatiently. "Just what the hell are you trying to imply?"

This time, it was Ayumi who rolled her eyes. They returned to Ruka swiftly, blue eyes shining with mischievous emotions that were more preferable if non-existent. "Well, you were over in Division Five for the afternoon, so you know…"

"Know what?" hissed Ruka, who did actually know what and was choosing to ignore the insinuation based on its ridiculous and repulsive nature.

Ayumi smiled widely. "Did you and Shinji, you know-"

Ruka's expression contorted in anger, and her hands balled into fists that dared the brunette to continue. Seeing the challenge, Ayumi took it head on with reckless disregard for her own safety.

"Did you have a little…bedroom tango? A little _canoodle_- OW!"

With tears pricking her eyes, Ayumi whimpered at Ruka. She bent down, rubbing her knee. "Did you have to kick me that hard?" she whined.

"Yes, you big wuss." Ruka answered, smug at the elected reaction. "You're disgusting."

The brunette woman only continued biting her lip, before letting out a consistent low whine of exaggerated pain and humiliation. When seeing that Ruka wasn't paying attention, she gave up.

A fly buzzed by Ayumi's ear, which she swatted away, before sinking into a bored silence.

"You said 'canoodle'." Ruka pointed out, an amused smile at last finding its way to her lips.

Ayumi giggled and sighed, "Yeah."

"Besides, it was just bad dreams." Ruka sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Ayumi's interest was piqued, and she once again leaned forward in an attempt to look serious. "What about?" She asked.

Ruka responded with a warning look that the brunette ignored, as she came to her own conclusions.

"That girl, Chizuko Takahashi, who murdered all those people in Rukongai, is being executed tomorrow." She began, appearing to be off-topic. Since Ruka glowered at the reminder, she knew that the nail had been hit on the head.

"It's not your fault-"

"Of course it is." Ruka interjected. "I was the one that found her; if I wasn't so damn brilliant at tracking reiatsu- and for heaven's sake; she's so young!"

"Anyone on the investigation squad could have been the one to find her." Ayumi reasoned, her words so oddly sensible that Ruka was shocked into a temporary silence.

"It's just," began the black haired shinigami, "…I can kill Hollows no problem. But another person; that's a different matter."

Ayumi nodded understandingly. "Exactly, and it's why she is being sentenced so harshly. That girl murdered innocents."

Ruka groaned, unable to convey her feelings properly through something as small as words. If Ruka were to accept such logic, should it not mean that she too should be judged? Or perhaps not, for Takahashi wasn't exactly a portrayal of the epitome of innocence. Confounded as to why she would hold any sort of philosophical debate with herself when it was so early – only midday – Ruka slumped over the table as if she were once again asleep in her office.

"What's done is done." Ayumi declared with finality.

"You're being too logical; it's _almost_ frightening how much you sound like Izumi." Ruka said, lifting her head up from the table. "Are you sick?"

Ayumi frowned. "I'm not sure," she shrugged lightly, stupid smile playing across her features, "Oh, well."

"Never mind," Ruka mumbled, "you're back to your usual, idiotic self."

.

.

.

In a cramped bedroom littered with objects and other similar things that had been accumulated over years, Ruka Sasaki lay on her bed, pretending to sleep.

She had been persisting in the task for quite some time; long enough that her Division's members had all departed the area and all noise – the chirping of crickets exempt – had long since evanesced into the past. Alone, and exhausted to the point where she no longer could sleep, Ruka was left to ponder the labyrinth of choices that was life. One choice in particular.

She had to make a decision, and soon. Ruka had until the sun rose.

In truth, she knew exactly what path it was she would choose. It was plain to her mind, ready to be taken. But anyone who had ever made a decision knew the feeling; the loss of will. It is, Ruka decided, one thing to say what she should do, but entirely another thing to do it.

She kept telling herself things, truths of less importance than what she made them out to be. She could be caught, she would leave her friends, her life. Her entire world would change – something Ruka was knew was quite a literal statement.

Then the truth would inevitably arise in her thoughts once again; Chizuko Takahashi would die.

She would be led to the Sogyoku, a child who was not wholly innocent, yet not wholly guilty. The knowledge led to a warring of states within Ruka, a restlessness that had so far kept her tossing about in a vain effort to sleep.

It was a little after midnight when Ruka's incorrigible resoluteness bettered her.

She slid out from underneath her sheets, bare feet easily moving quietly against the wooden floor. Ruka dressed quickly and silently, sparing no thought for anything other than the task at hand. She had never been prone to thinking ahead of her actions; now was no exception.

Once dressed in her shinigami uniform, Ruka made her way to the end of her bed. As the time passed had allowed her eyes to adjust the darkness, she managed to pick up her two zanpakuto – a katana and mismatched long knife – and secure them to her obi without trouble.

Upon opening her window, she discovered that there was a cold wind pervading the streets. If she encountered trouble, Ruka hoped the howling of the wind could disguise the howling of someone unfortunate enough to meet Ruka.

There was little moonlight, another unexpected blessing of that night. Ruka thanked a god she didn't believe in, before jumping out of her bedroom and onto the ground below. From there, she knew her way well enough that the dark sky would be no hindrance. She had only to act once, the rest of her actions falling into place before she even realised what it was she was doing.

It was all too easy.

* * *

**Updates will be irregular, but the more reviews a story gets the higher the chance of being updated first! **

**Hope you liked it and if not, tell me why.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – 18 Years Later**

"Come on, Captain." Izumi grumbled, growing more exasperated by the second.

As the man before her continued to abstain from awakening, she could only resume her prodding of his shoulder in hope he might wake in the very near future. It was, of course, a naïve hope, although Izumi was stubbornly ignoring that fact.

"Captain Nakamura." She repeated, this time a little louder.

Shuzo Nakamura grunted, furrowed his thin eyebrows before relaxing once more. He was a tall man, who measured six feet when standing, although this was not something Izumi often took note of as she was just as tall. He wore his brown hair in a short plait, although his current nap had resulted in quite a few strands escaping it, as well as the dishevelling of his uniform. It had ridden up so that it obscured his long chin and mouth, drawing attention to his eyes and crooked nose.

"It's highly advisable that you wake up now." Izumi tried again, still poking him.

When he didn't respond, the well buried frustration within Izumi arose from within, forcing her to choose a more violent method of awakening.

The pair were situated in the barracks of the Tenth Division, inside Shuzo's, Captain of that same division's, office. The design of the building had placed the office on the ground level – which was where Shuzo firmly believed it should remain – and beside the Tenth Division's training yard.

Izumi moved around the room quickly, shutting the windows and doors so that the room was not only in darkness, but also so that no one could peek inside and witness the unfortunate state that their Captain was about to enter.

Swiftly, in a sure movement that didn't match her timid demeanour, she used her foot to sweep underneath the legs of Shuzo's chair, the other pushing against the chair's back. He landed with a crash, a loud, "_Shit!_", and an expression of such pure, uncharacteristic terror that Izumi cracked a smile.

Calmly and as if she had not just tipped him over, Izumi said, "It's about time you woke up, Captain."

He mumbled something under his breath, which was most likely a curse, before pushing himself onto his elbows.

"May I ask why I am on the floor, Lieutenant?" he inquired.

"You may." replied Izumi seriously.

Shuzo's jaw clenched, before he asked, "Why am I on the floor?"

"You wouldn't wake so I decided that this was the fastest and most efficient method to get you up." She responded, as if the answer were obvious; which it, to her, it was. "You could have avoided this, however, if you would only cut back on the amount of alcohol you drink."

Shuzo was, by now, on his feet. His expression turned from that of an irate man to one who was ready to commit various illegal acts as a consequence of his immense fury. Izumi knew that though she had to admit to being part of the reason why, it was also due to the man's immense temper that appeared only when newly parted from sleep.

"And," continued Izumi, knowing she was digging her own grave, "I think it's about time you shape up."

"Izumi?"

"Yes, Captain Nakamura?"

"Draw your weapon."

"We shouldn't fight in your office; we'll only destroy it and have to pay for the repairs."

Shuzo growled low in his throat. "I don't even care anymore, because you know what?" Izumi shook her head as if to say she didn't, "I'm so pissed at you right now that I'm going to destroy wherever it is we fight, and I'm going to destroy you with it."

With a slow smile and exasperated shake of her head, Izumi replied, "You can only try, Captain."

"I would very much like to." He admitted, just as calm.

Izumi rolled her shoulders, loosening her muscles so that she could utilize her speed and dexterity in a battle with someone has physically powerful as Shuzo. She regretted the fact that a spar with the man would most likely destroy the carefully erected bun in her hair, however comforted herself with the knowledge that it would, at least, free Shuzo from his bad mood. Just as she prepared herself, so did Shuzo. Although he didn't have his zanpakuto on him, he was proficient in other forms of attack that would be just as efficient against his Lieutenant Izumi.

The pair would have soon made a move against the other, if not for a timely interruption.

Captain of the Eighth Division, Shunsui Kyōraku, threw open the office door, took one look at the situation, and froze. "I hope I'm not interrupting something here." He drawled.

Izumi sighed softly – for she had been secretly relishing the chance to battle her Captain – whilst Shuzo grunted in annoyance.

"Not at all." He lied. "My Lieutenant and I shall just have to finish this another time."

"Of course Captain." Izumi approved happily, inclining her head.

"Ah, that's fortunate then." Shunsui smiled his half-smile. "A Captain's meeting has been called at short notice; I thought I should come here and make sure you got the message."

"A Captain's meeting? Why now?" Shuzo asked though he didn't care.

Shunsui shrugged lightly. "Your guess is as good as mine; the only thing I can think of is the disturbances in the Human World from a few nights ago."

Izumi knew to which it was he was referring. The word spreading around the Seireitei was that it had been more than just a mere rise in spiritual energy, and that there had been someone present at the time of incident; a witness. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but had decided that they were merely rumours.

"Perhaps." Shuzo agreed half-heartedly.

Shunsui turned then to Izumi, and he flashed her a flirtatious grin. "Would you like to accompany us to the meeting?" he asked.

"I shouldn't," Izumi pointed out, before adding, "But I will."

"I hope the Division will be okay without us both…" Shuzo wondered, speaking out loud as he had a bad habit of doing.

"With all due respect, Captain, you're asleep most of the time so it hardly makes a difference." Izumi pointed out.

"With all due respect, Lieutenant, you're wrong." Replied Shuzo, causing Izumi to smile softly and disagree with a shake of her head.

They followed Shunsui from the office, neither attempting to take the lead as the focused on their bickering instead.

"You're forgetting the almost perfect score I received for my theory exams when I graduated from the Academy." Izumi pointed out.

"Yes, it was _almost_ perfect. I, however, receive a full hundred percent for my own exams." He argued.

Izumi attempted to reason with him, as she had always used logic as her weapon. "In your day they didn't mark as harshly as they did for me."

Shuzo paled at the remark, his hands flitting to his face. "I'm not _that_ old, am I?" he asked, fingers searching for wrinkles.

At his genuine concern for his appearance, Izumi couldn't help but laugh. She reached over and pulled his hands down to his sides. "Older than me." She pointed out, honestly. "And I'm pretty old."

"And you still look as beautiful as you did one hundred years ago." interjected Shunsui.

A blush seeped red into her cheeks, and Izumi ducked her head to conceal it. "Thank you, Shunsui."

They reached the door leading outside the Tenth Division's barracks, and seeing that it was shut, Shuzo jumped forward. He quickly shouldered his way past Shunsui, opening the door to let the two through. They both muttered a quick thanks to him as they passed, before dropping back so that the three walked in a row.

Izumi stood in-between to the two Captains, scouring her mind for a topic of conversation.

"How's the work going?" Shunsui asked, beating Izumi to it.

Shuzo shrugged, unsure how to answer without revealing his increasing habit of ignoring his duties.

"I've been keeping on top of it." Izumi supplied.

"Of course you have been." Shunsui chuckled.

Shuzo then, in turn, asked, "And you?"

"Oh, you know me." replied the Captain.

Izumi smiled up at him. "So I'm guessing Lisa has quite a bit of extra work then."

"Not at all, I would never force that on one my Division members!" he defended.

"Really?" asked Shuzo, before asking, "Anyway, how's Jūshirō?"

He looked to Shunsui when he said this, and the other Captain held up his hands in response.

Why ask me?" Shunsui wondered, "His sister is right here." He indicated to Izumi by placing a hand on her head.

"I just thought you might see him more." Shuzo explained nonchalantly.

Izumi took the opportunity to interject, saying, "Captain, are you even aware that I live with Jūshirō?"

"_What?_ I thought you lived with Ayumi!" He exclaimed, groaning.

Izumi's smile returned, amused by Shuzo's idiocy. "I do." She said. "And I live with Jūshirō. Ayumi and I were housemates for a time, true, but then she destroyed most of it practising her kidō. Jūshirō's estate has enough room for us all, and it also means that I can provide him medical attention should he need it on short notice."

"I hadn't thought of that." Shuzo conceded.

"Apparently not." Izumi muttered under her breath, amused.

Shunsui began to laugh, having heard the comment. "You should make an effort to get to know your Lieutenant, Shuzo." He advised.

"I do! I know lots about her." He insisted, whining like a child as he spoke.

"Then what's her favourite colour?" countered Shunsui.

"Blue." asserted the other Captain. "Blue, like my eyes."

Shunsui chuckled softly, "It's yellow, actually."

"_Actually_," interrupted Izumi, who found her voice at last, "You're both wrong. I don't have a favourite colour. I appreciate them all equally."

Shuzo jumped around at this knew information. "Ha!" he shouted triumphantly, pointing his finger at Shunsui. "You didn't know it either!"

Since they were both distracting each other, Izumi took the initiative to grab them both by their wrists and turn them in the correct direction. Had she not, they probably would have walked straight into the approaching wall.

"Okay, I'll settle this once and for all." announced Izumi, letting them go. "If you know me at all, you should be able to answer this one. Do I, or do I not, like summer weather?"

"_You don't_." Shuzo and Shunsui chorused together.

Izumi smiled broadly, glancing between them both, and gave them a pat on their arms. "Congratulations, you both win." She praised. "Now I suggest not waiting any longer; not all of the Captains are known for their patience."

They trio stopped before a set of wooden doors, the entrance to the Captain's meeting. Though the two men couldn't quite recall how it was that they had arrived so fast, they did see the truth in Izumi's words. Shunsui opened the door this time, waiting for Shuzo to enter before he did.

"See you soon, Izumi." Her own Captain promised, before turning away.

Izumi nodded, before resigning herself to the wait.

It was common for her to appear outside these meetings. She didn't care much for the confidentiality of the information exchanged, and neither did Shuzo; he had always told her of all that happened during the meeting regardless of what she did. It was routine for her, and if Izumi was to be absent from her habitual eavesdropping activities, then something would have to be seriously wrong.

This tradition had only come to exist about eighteen years ago. Izumi knew that almost all of the Captains were aware of it, although none berated her for it. They trusted her, and understood her reasons for doing so.

It was ten minutes later that Izumi decided to begin her walk around the building. The entire meeting room was surrounded by a wooden path, which creaked in deliberate loudness. Izumi was petite enough that she could walk quietly with ease, her familiarity with where to step also helped with the silent journey. She turned the first corner and was met with a familiar sight.

Lisa Yadōmaru was crouched underneath one of the open windows, ear to wall and back to Izumi. She turned, as if sensing the attention, but smiled when she recognised who it was. Izumi hurried over, before kneeling beside her companion.

They had known each other for a number of years now, and though they were similar mostly in appearance only, found themselves getting along quite well. Izumi had first met Lisa upon her promotion to Lieutenant in Shunsui's Division, although she had suffered many conversations with the man regarding the _'beauty and purity of such an intelligent, charming young woman'_. It hadn't taken long for Izumi to establish that Lisa was anything but pure.

"Anything interesting?" Izumi mouthed to Lisa, who shrugged.

They returned to their mutual eavesdropping without another exchange for a good, few minutes. Very soon, it became clear that something unusual was going on within. Izumi was aware that Captains meetings didn't normally take this long, as the Seireitei had typically been dull and inactive in recent years. As such, the Captains meetings were a mere formality wherein each Captain would report that they had nothing to report, before they went on their way.

This time, however, something was different.

Izumi lifted her head so that she could actually hear what was being said.

"This situation," Captain Yamamoto was saying, "must be handled delicately. Until you receive direct orders from me, there is to be no action regarding the matter."

"Head Captain?" Izumi recognised the voice as Shuzo's.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"I would like permission to make this information known to Lieutenant Izumi Ukitake, as well as Third Seat Ayumi Kobayashi."

There was a silence, during which Izumi could focus only on her rising heartbeat, before the Head Captain replied, "You have permission."

Shuzo thanked the old man, who cut him off with a curt dismissal of the meeting.

Izumi shrunk down to Lisa's level, who shot her a quizzical look. "How does it concern you?" she asked.

Izumi wondered this as well. "I wasn't listening when they discussed what the problem was. I know you were, but I think I'd like Captain Nakamura to explain it to me."

Lisa looked as if she might argue with her friend, only Izumi had shunpoed away, leaving Lisa alone and confused.

Around at the entrance, Izumi stopped just as the Gotei Thirteen's Captains began to emerge from the meeting room. First came Kensei Muguruma, a muscled, silver-haired man, along with the Eleventh Division's Kenpachi Kiganjō. Then it was Love Aikawa, followed by Ginrei Kuchiki. Retsu Unohana emerged next, Izumi's old Captain, and though she cast a glance over to Izumi, she quickly began to walk away. Yoruichi Shihōin came also, walking alongside Shinji Hirako and, at last, Shuzo Nakamura.

Izumi began to fidget as her Captain approached. The typical light-heartedness and humour within his eyes was gone, leaving them bereft. He was frowning, and while this itself was not unusual, his chewing of his lip was a sure sign that Izumi really did have something to be concerned about.

"Izumi." He called, making her freeze.

"Yes, Captain?" she replied, keeping her cool.

He reached her, grabbing his Lieutenant by her shoulders so that she couldn't move. "How much did you hear?" he asked quietly.

"Only the last few words." Izumi confessed.

He nodded, although whether or not it was in approval was unclear. Izumi caught Jūshirō and Shunsui looking her way from over her Captain's shoulder.

"What happened?" Izumi inquired. "Is it to do with the incident from those few nights ago?"

Shuzo nodded. "What else would it be?" he replied rhetorically. "And I would like for you to hear me out before you run off."

"Yes, Captain." Izumi replied stiffly, finding her mouth dry and the words hard to say.

He nodded again. "Good. Well, they did find a body at the coordinates of the reiatsu spike. She isn't dead, and she has been brought back to the Soul Society so she can be healed properly."

Izumi was about to ask why, only Shuzo answered before she had the chance.

"She wasn't human, that's why she's here. They found a shinigami there, and it wasn't someone who had been posted there-"

"No." muttered Izumi, attempting to step backwards.

"Yes." Shuzo countered. "You were right; she _has_ come back."

Again, Izumi insisted, "_No_." Shuzo's grip tightened, forcing Izumi to look to him.

"If anyone could do it, it would be her." Shuzo remarked. "But she's here, now. _They found Ruka_."

Izumi's eyes went wide, and though she looked at Shuzo, and she knew that Jūshirō and Shunsui lay behind him, she saw nothing but _her_ face. It had been that same face that had haunted her dreams for years. Fierce, angular, framed by a short mass of dark, wavy hair. Always shouting, finding something new to be angry about, and saying what she thought when she thought it. For as many years that were spent hoping she'd come back, Izumi spent just as many trying to forget. Now, just when Izumi was beginning to learn how, of course Ruka Sasaki would pull a stunt like this.

She did always like causing trouble.

Whilst Izumi was still trying to figure out Shuzo's words, she blurted out in a voice she thought didn't sound like her own, "Really?"

"Yes." Shuzo confirmed.

Izumi wrinkled her nose. "And this isn't a dream?"

Shuzo pinched her cheek so hard it hurt. "Nope. Unless you just woke up."

"Good, good…" Izumi murmured, and then came to a decision that led her to add, "Okay, bye."

Before anyone could stop her, Izumi pulled away and ran for it. The first opening she had, and she was shunpoing over as many rooftops as she could manage. Izumi knew she had all the time in the world, but she was hurrying like it was the end of everything. It made sense to her. There was no reason as to why she _shouldn't_ run, and since the laws of the universe were no longer in play, there was no reason as to why she _couldn't_ be impatient.

As she ran, Izumi prayed she was actually going where she wanted to go. But Ruka was back, and so nothing would ever be certain for a long time now. The internal monologue of Izumi's thoughts soon changed from '_nonono_' to '_yesyesyes'_ when the truth began to register with her.

Izumi reached the Third Division barracks with the realisation dawning that Ruka Sasaki _wasn't_ dead.

Shuzo hadn't made it sound as if she was very alive either, yet the fact remained that she still wasn't dead. At this point, anything was better than dead.

Shinigami moved from Izumi's path, as if they knew she had found a purpose she would kill to reach. Even when she accidently knocked someone, Izumi didn't stop to apologise. She ignored it, pushed it to the back of her mind, and almost felt like crying when she reached the office belonging to the Third Division's Third Seat.

The door opened loudly, startling the single occupant inside from whatever inane task she had been investing herself in.

"Oh, my beloved Izumi!" Ayumi Kobayashi cried, "You've finally come to rescue me from this hellhole!"

Without hesitating, Ayumi jumped over the desk and bounded forward. Izumi slammed the door shut with such ferocity that Ayumi reconsidered giving her a hug.

"Izumi?" she asked hesitantly.

Bluntly, and without unnecessary details, Izumi said exactly what she was thinking. "They found Ruka."

Ayumi's hand curled into a fist, and Izumi knew no more.

* * *

**This is probably the longest scene I've ever written, and I usually make them shorter so as to skip the travelling between locations bit. But whatever, I hope it was believable and it makes sense (sort of, I don't want you to know ****_everything_**** yet)**.

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Formalities**

Ayumi was hysterical.

Even with a pounding headache, only half conscious, and with but one ear free of an annoying ringing, Izumi knew this. It came with many years of experience, of knowing Ayumi, and the conclusion came logically and naturally. After how Ayumi had just acted, she could do nothing _but_ cry.

When Izumi finally found the strength to open her eyes, she was met with the sight of Ayumi's face hovering dangerously close over her own. Startled, Izumi attempted to sit up, only to find that path obstructed.

She rebounded off Ayumi and flopped to the floor again. Izumi groaned, whilst her friend cried, "Ow- Oh my- Izumi! You're awake now and that's good and I'm sorry, really, really sorry! I didn't mean to punch you it just sort of happened and you know how I am sometimes; I can't control myself!"

"Please stop talking." Izumi moaned, rubbing her head.

"Sorry! Whoops, _sorry_." Ayumi apologised, before snapping her mouth shut as requested.

It was, to Izumi, a blessed miracle that she agreed to comply. She needed the silence to orientate herself around the world once more. As nausea set in, Izumi knew that she should wait for that feeling, as well as the pounding in her head and cheek, to pass. Ayumi finally sat back, allowing Izumi to breathe her own air and revel in the sight of the office ceiling.

"She's awake now?" asked a new voice.

Izumi tried to reply, only to produce a grunt instead. She knew the voice, although was not especially familiar with the owner itself; only enough to know she should get up soon before Ayumi's Lieutenant, Chikane Iba, began to yell at her. Izumi tried to sit up once more, only to feel the same upset in her stomach as she had last time.

"I think she needs medical attention!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Lieutenant Iba, this is all my fault because I didn't let her explain – but Chikane told me about the Captains meeting, just so you know that I know-" Ayumi added for Izumi's benefit, "but anyway, please allow me to take Lieutenant Ukitake-!"

"_Izumi_." Croaked Izumi, who found it was less confusing if she were Lieutenant Izumi and her brother remained Captain Ukitake.

"Lieutenant Izumi," Ayumi corrected, "to the Fourth Division's Healing Centre before she gets a nose bleed, or her tooth knocked out, or her nose broken, or her arm broken, or before she _dies_-!"

Ayumi paused for breath, and Izumi slowly came to understand just what it was she was hearing.

It seemed as though Chikane Iba, Third Division's acting Captain, had come back from the meeting to inform Ayumi of what Izumi had been informed of and had also half-informed Ayumi of. So now Ayumi knew the truth.

Her next move was to do exactly what she shouldn't; find Ruka, who was most likely hidden with the Healing Centre. Izumi provided Ayumi with the perfect excuse.

Completing the plan was the woman's non-stop talking, and her exaggerated anxiety that Ayumi hoped would annoy her commanding officer to the point where she agreed to let them go.

For all its stupid simplicity, it worked.

"Fine." Chikane growled. "Shut up and get moving. I want you back as soon as Lieutenant Izumi's healed up."

"Oh, thank you so much, Lieutenant! Thank you, thank you!" Ayumi took Izumi's arm and slung it around her shoulder, before proceeding to pull the dark-haired woman upwards.

Izumi, between her blinking, watering eyes, caught Chikane's scowl, and decided that she would much rather play along with Ayumi's plan than spend much longer in the stern woman's presence. It wasn't that Izumi disliked Chikane – in fact, she instilled quite a bit of respect within those around her – but just that Izumi disliked violent conflict.

With Ayumi supporting her, Izumi stumbled out of the office and together they began the lethargic task of navigating their way out of the Third Division's barracks.

"I'm really, actually sorry." Ayumi whispered as they walked.

"I know." Izumi assured. "I understand; I ran away from Shuzo when he said it."

"But it's real? Actually and properly real?" asked Ayumi, still in a state of disbelief.

Izumi managed a weak nod and mumbled, "Yeah."

Outside, the world was surprisingly the same. Business went on as usual; the wind blew, other people lived, and life continued moving as though nothing at all had happened. It seemed that it was only Izumi and Ayumi who had changed. This had always been the way of it all.

The Fourth Division was placed conveniently close to Ayumi's own Division, and so it was a short walk to get there. It also was the reason that the pair kept up the injured act for a little longer, though Izumi could have now stood on her own.

"Okay," Ayumi announced, once they were inside, "let's go."

Izumi hesitated at the entrance to the Fourth Division's barracks and Healing Centre. "I'm not so sure if we should try to find her."

Ayumi turned, hand on hip, before saying, "Really? This is _Ruka_."

"It's not that I don't want to," Izumi explained, "but it could be the wrong move for her."

Ayumi's face brightened as if a light bulb had went off. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "You were into all that medical stuff."

"I still am." Izumi agreed, ignoring the dismissive way with which her interests were referred to. She knew Ayumi hadn't meant it and didn't want to start something pointless.

"So?"

"We're not sure what sort of a state she's in; physically, emotionally and mentally." Izumi elaborated.

"So?"

Izumi sighed, "We should wait for her condition to be confirmed. We can't just go barging in when there is a chance we could do irreversible damage to the situation."

"Correct, Lieutenant." agreed a voice from behind Izumi, startling the other woman.

Izumi jumped forward, twisted to the side, before transitioning into a respectful bow. "Captain Unohana." She greeted dutifully.

"Nice to see you again." added Ayumi casually.

"As it is to see you two." replied Unohana, who was smiling at them.

Both women had a long history with the Captain, one which began when Izumi served under Fourth Division. Ayumi, just as she was now, had been prone to sneaking away from her work and coming to visit Izumi or Ruka during those times. However, with Ayumi being as clumsy as she was, she often ended up becoming very distracting and incredibly disruptive. They were both certain – despite Unohana never revealing this in any way – that her dislike for Ayumi still remained.

"Is there something you need, Lieutenant?" inquired Unohana.

Ayumi, disregarding that she was being ignored, jumped in and answered. "I punched Izumi accidently so I took her here to make sure she's alright because she looks a little pale-" A lie, as Izumi was naturally pale, "-and she couldn't stand up on her own before."

Unohana, smiling pleasantly, nodded and then swept passed them both. "Come with me." She ordered.

Ayumi shot her companion a worried glance, before grabbing Izumi's hand and pulling her along after the Fourth Division's Captain. They followed in silence for a bit; Izumi, because she felt no need to speak, and Ayumi refrained out of fear of Unohana.

"Um…" mumbled Ayumi.

"How has Captain Nakamura been?" Unohana asked, cutting off the brunette.

"Oh, fine. Well rested, of course." Izumi replied.

Unohana responded by saying, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Where are we going?" asked Ayumi, who had noticed that though they passed many vacant rooms and nurses who could easily offer assistance, Unohana was ignoring them all.

"Where you wanted to go." She replied.

Izumi, puzzled by Unohana's choice of words, queried, "How do you know where that is?"

"Although I hadn't meant to, I overheard your entire conversation." Unohana responded pleasantly.

Izumi's mouth quirked into a small grin, whilst Ayumi mouthed a silent, "_Oh!_" as neither had expected Unohana to bend rules for them. It seemed the current chaotic situation was causing more than just a few surprises.

The three shinigami turned into another short corridor lined with doors. Unohana paused before the third on the left, which was shut tight. She turned, observing the girls both and seeming to study their state as it was presently.

"Before we enter," Unohana announced, "there are some things you should know."

Izumi nodded. Ayumi muttered, "Damn."

"First; Ruka Sasaki has not yet regained consciousness since she was found. She was suffering extensive external injuries, including the severing of a few arteries, all of which have been mostly healed. I also suspect she was hit in the head, which is the cause of her unconsciousness, and I would advise you both to be mindful that she might wake up at any time, and in any state of mind. I'm sure an investigation will be launched soon, but as of this moment, we all know nothing of where Ruka Sasaki has been, what happened to her, and who her attacker is." Unohana explained.

Izumi accepted what she said quietly, and then added, "When she wakes, I will provide her with the space she may need, and also ensure that Ayumi and I don't interfere with the investigation."

"You said it, Izy!" Ayumi agreed, clapping Izumi – informally known as "Izy" – on the shoulder.

"We are both very grateful that you're allowing us to see Ruka." Izumi continued, unperturbed by her friend. "Thank you so much, Captain Unohana."

Unohana didn't reply, as she was instead opening the door. Ayumi gripped Izumi tightly, hiding behind her as Izumi stepped into the doorframe.

Lying on the bed, her body covered in sheets, was a young woman with a peculiar beauty to her. Her face was all angles, severe and looking like it was carved from stone. She has a chiselled nose, complete with tapered eyebrows and a defined jaw. In all of these aspects, Ruka Sasaki had changed little. Her hair, a tangled mass of black curls, was the most significant difference; where once it had been around her jaw, it was now tied into a loose braid that looked as if would reach her waist when standing.

Izumi thought she might hate changes the most, as they were each little reminders of just how the time had passed. She was wrong.

What Izumi hated the more was the fact that Ruka lay there, indifferent the trouble she was causing, ignoring the presence of the two people closest to her.

"Wow." Ayumi murmured.

"What?" asked Izumi.

"It's actually her."

"I know."

"It's weird."

"I know."

"But just to make sure, we should see if she has Ruka's birthmark."

At this, Izumi gasped and shook Ayumi off her elbow. "That's abuse." She pointed out, and it was. Ruka's birthmark, though small, was placed high up on her inner thigh, which Izumi was certain a peek at would be a violation of her body.

Ayumi shrugged casually. "It was just an idea."

"And it will remain one." Izumi added wisely, before falling silent as she observed Ruka again.

"You can go inside." Unohana informed them.

Ayumi surged forward immediately, pushing Izumi inside before jumping in herself. She dodged around Izumi to stand beside Ruka's bed, before bending down so she could inspect Ruka more closely.

"How long before she wakes?" Izumi turned back to Unohana.

The dark-haired Captain allowed her expression to change into one of sympathy. "There's no way of knowing for sure," She answered, "Only time will tell."

Her eyes turned to beyond her old Division member, and Izumi followed her gaze until she saw what Ayumi was doing. She only stopped prodding Ruka's cheek to return the wide-eyed stare of her other friend.

"If we had a marker," announced Ayumi, "we could draw a moustache on her."

"That's not a good idea." Izumi instantly dissuaded.

Ayumi shrugged, as if to say she didn't care, whilst Izumi perched herself on the edge of Ruka's bed. No one spoke, and in the absence of conversation Izumi took Ruka's hand. There was something about the pure simplicity of the moment that took Izumi's breath away. It was strange to realise that it had been eighteen years since she had last been able to hold Ruka's hand. But she did so now, and in the same way Ayumi poking Ruka must have felt, the contact made everything more real.

"Third Seat Kobayashi, I must advise that you were return to you Division soon. The excuse you gave can only cover so much of your absence." Unohana interjected into the silence.

"Hey! What about Izumi?" Ayumi exclaimed.

Unohana made a small humming sound as she smiled. "Lieutenant Izumi is no exception. I'm sure her Captain will be expecting her shortly as well."

"Probably." conceded Izumi, who didn't move.

The silence resumed, with Ayumi's eyes glued to Ruka, and Izumi staring at the pale wall opposite her. Unohana remained by the open door, waiting for them to move.

"I don't want to leave." Ayumi announced, voicing her and Izumi's shared thoughts.

"It's understandable, but you are both high-ranking officers within the Seireitei now. You have to act the part if you wish to keep your positions. Izumi, you were always good at this," Unohana added, "and it's why I supported your promotion to Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division. I would rather not have my opinion of you proven wrong right now."

"Understood, Captain Unohana." Izumi replied, before then turning to her friend. "Ayumi, we should get moving."

Ayumi faltered when Izumi joined Unohana's side. She never could say no to Izumi. "I suppose." Ayumi conceded.

She headed over to the door, where she paused and looked back towards Ruka once more. Her light brown hair whipped about as she shook her head in response to some inner thought of her own.

"I'll see you soon." Izumi murmured, looking down at Ruka.

She didn't think it would do much good to kiss Ruka on the forehead or cheek, and so Izumi pressed a soft, friendly kiss to her hand, before placing it back over her chest and finally leaving.

* * *

**So, a shorter chapter than what I wanted but what can you do? This was about as much as I wanted to and could put in here. I hope you enjoyed it and yes, this will be a slow-starting story. A large part of the first few chapters is to introduce characters, and begin the plot. From there, I'll pick it up, but romance won't take a front seat until the middle to end (although there will be a bit of build up between then, because I just love putting my OC's in situations with their intended romantic interest).**

**So sorry, but I hope you liked this chapter. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hoping you like this chapter, which I wrote much faster than any other before it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Ease Of Dreaming**

"So, let me get this straight; Lieutenant Chikane Iba sent you home early because you _broke_ a _door_?"

It was late in the afternoon, the time of day where the sun was only just beginning to set. Izumi and Ayumi had been walking home for the past quarter of an hour, after Ayumi had burst into the Twelfth Division and forcibly removed the dark-haired woman from her office. Ayumi had, in the time since, been rambling about a number of topics; including Ruka's reappearance, the possibility that she might dye her hair, and why it was she had been given an early dismissal by her own Lieutenant.

"Well, yes and no." Ayumi replied. "I also smashed a few of Lieutenant Iba's antique vases, and I might have, _accidently_, broken a nose or arm or two?"

Izumi's expression cleared with understanding. "Ah; so Chikane Iba let you leave early because you were becoming too violent to work?"

"Yup, basically." Ayumi confirmed cheerfully.

"Okay, that all makes sense," Izumi said, "Except, why would you want your hair to be green?"

Ayumi produced a slurred '_Idunnoknow'_ just as the pair turned into the gate that enclosed their current residence.

"To try something different?" Ayumi supplied, doubtfully.

The estate that Jūshirō owned was a rather large building, which Jūshirō and Izumi easily managed to pay for with their combined paychecks and their share in the fortune of the low-class, yet still noble, Ukitake family. Because of the size of the buildings, the gardens were small and easily tended to. They had only to employ one housekeeper, who came during the day and was always out by the time any of the permanent residents returned. In fact, she was so inconspicuous Ayumi sometimes doubted the existence of such a person in the first place.

"What kind of green?" Izumi inquired, picking up their conversation once more.

"Well, not the kind of green that's green; I do like that blue-green, though." Ayumi answered.

"Turquoise?" asked Izumi.

"Turquoise." Ayumi echoed, although she probably didn't know what that colour was.

Izumi studied her friend from the side, from where the thickness of her fringe was easily distinguishable. It led to an upturned nose and then large lips that were always glossed to entice. "Could work." She decided.

Ayumi jumped onto the deck around the house, before lending Izumi a hand up as well.

"You think?" Ayumi asked, flattening her already straight hair. "It's that, or maybe rainbow."

Izumi laughed at the suggestion, before Ayumi turned to glare at her. "What?" she demanded.

"Oh, you were serious…" Izumi realised.

Ayumi crossed her arms grumpily, to which Izumi then said, "Sorry, but I don't think rainbow's a good idea."

Ayumi opened the door to the entrance hallway, waiting until Izumi had entered before shutting it again.

"It's a brilliant idea." Ayumi at last decided, ignoring Izumi's previous statement.

"What is?"

Ayumi jumped in surprise, whilst Izumi simply turned towards the voice. Sitting inside the room to their left was Jūshirō, and, across from him, Shunsui. His presence wasn't surprising in the least, as Izumi had found that he was more often at the estate than not.

"Dyeing my hair rainbow colours." Ayumi answered Jūshirō cheerfully, drawing attention to her hair with her hands.

"Interesting idea." Shunsui remarked.

"But I like the colour it is now." added Jūshirō.

Ayumi shrugged, as she didn't want to voice her disagreement with Jūshirō's opinion. "Well, what were you guys talking about?" she asked, taking a seat beside Jūshirō.

Jūshirō began to look a little uncomfortable, even for once glancing away from Ayumi. Shunsui picked up the conversation before the atmosphere soured.

"Come on, Izumi, sit beside me." He urged, patting the space to his left encouragingly.

Izumi looked him over coolly, before smiling and sitting on the side of the table that was in between the two men. Shunsui pouted, whilst Izumi shot him a playful smile. She never could resist teasing Shunsui when he made it so easy.

"So?" Ayumi began again, "What _were_ you talking about?" She placed her elbows on the table and scrutinized the two men.

"Ruka?" Izumi guessed.

Jūshirō sighed. "Yes, Ruka."

"What about her?" Ayumi asked.

Jūshirō glanced at Ayumi, startled by the calm of her tone. It was entirely unlike her, and Jūshirō began to wonder if there was something wrong with Ayumi, before finally noticing her clenched hands that assured him she was just fine.

"Just Ruka in general." Shunsui answered.

"But you were both at the Captain's meeting, right?" Ayumi paused to see if either shook their head. They didn't and she happily continued. "Because I want details; I want to know everything there is to know about my dear, sweet, Ruka."

Jūshirō started to speak hesitantly. "According the shinigami that found her, the area around was destroyed- like a bomb had gone off. It seems Ruka tried to fight back." He explained.

"Wait- fight back?" Ayumi asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Shunsui said slowly, "She fought her attacker."

"Her _attacker_?"

Izumi jumped in, pointing out to Ayumi, "I doubt Ruka beat herself up."

Ayumi pulled back, flopping down against the floor. "Oh." She mumbled and offered no further comment.

"That, and if Ruka was able to escape detection for eighteen years, I doubt she would willingly be found again." Izumi added upon realisation.

"Stupid girl." remarked Ayumi softly.

"You mean your '_dear, sweet, Ruka'_?" Jūshirō quoted.

Izumi noticed her friend draw herself into a ball, so that she looked like a cat or incredibly large millipede. "Yes." Ayumi said, her voice muffled by her legs.

Jūshirō chuckled, and though Izumi saw his hand twitch towards their shared friend, he did nothing else. Izumi wondered if perhaps he liked Ayumi more than appearances seemed to suggest.

"What's happening with the investigation?" Izumi asked, prompting the talk to the resume.

"At this point, there isn't one." Shunsui said. "Old Man Yama said we would wait a little longer for our orders; but since Jūshirō is in charge of Karakura Town, I expect it might be up to him – you," Shunsui corrected himself, including Jūshirō in the discussion, "to organise it."

"Karakura Town? That's where Ruka was found?" inquired Izumi.

"Yes, it was." Jūshirō confirmed.

Izumi frowned. "It's odd that she was found there; Ruka hated the place."

"Speak of odd..." Shunsui began, changing the topic, "How come you and Ayumi are back so early? I thought Chikane liked to make Ayumi work long hours."

Izumi smiled fondly at the reminder. "True, but I think it's because Ayumi kept attacking things instead of working."

"That sounds like her." Jūshirō said, although not disapprovingly.

Izumi stretched her neck, attempting to view Ayumi from over the table. "Is she asleep now?" she asked.

"I'm resting my eyes." Ayumi grumbled, proving that she had been listening.

"If you're going to sleep, then you should really sleep in a bed." Izumi pointed out.

"I'm just resting my eyes."

"I think you're going to sleep."

"Resting my eyes."

"Sleeping."

"Resting my-" Ayumi yawned then, and it was as if that was the last straw. "_DAMNIT, I'm just resting my eyes!_"

It appeared that the outburst had shocked everyone. No one spoke, Izumi barely even moving, for a good few minutes. When those had passed, and Ayumi had curled into a tight ball again, Izumi asked Jūshirō, "Is she asleep?"

He leaned over her, inspecting her face. He noticed Ayumi's thumb in her mouth; something she only did when extremely emotional and thought no one else was watching.

"Yes, just." He answered softly, so he didn't wake Ayumi.

Izumi nodded decidedly, before getting to her feet. She stepped around Jūshirō, before bending down to pick Ayumi up.

"There's no way you could lift-" Shunsui denied.

Jūshirō, as the same time, said, "I could carry her-"

Izumi ignored them both, easily scooping Ayumi into her arms. If there was one thing to know about Izumi, it was that although she might looked dainty, that was, perhaps, the word most opposite to what she really was. It also helped that she was so tall and Ayumi so short; that way the brunette fit snugly into Izumi's arms.

"I didn't think you were so strong." Shunsui commented, impressed.

Izumi would have shrugged, if not for the woman she held in her arms. "Maybe Ayumi just has hollow bones?" she suggested doubtfully, for if that were true Ayumi's body would have snapped in two with how clumsy – and violent – she was.

"Possibly. Are you going to bed as well?" Jūshirō inquired.

Izumi shook her head. "Not just yet; I'll take Ayumi though."

"Thank you," Jūshirō replied, as if he were obligated to look out for Ayumi, "I'll have some tea ready for when you come back."

Izumi responded with a thanks of her own, before backing out of the room. Once outside, Izumi took a deep breath of relief. Although she did enjoy the company of her brother and Shunsui, they also evoked a few complicated emotions that Izumi found difficult to deal with for long periods of time. She grew tired of company quite easily, and today had already been tiring enough in itself.

In her arms, Ayumi twisted about before slowly opening her eyes. "You cheeky thing." She mumbled, startling Izumi.

"Why?" she wondered.

Ayumi giggled. "Don't act like you don't know; I can feel your hand, tryin'a cop a feel."

Izumi blinked twice, fast, before realising why Ayumi was saying what she was saying. She wasn't, for once, just being nonsensical; Izumi, albeit accidently, did have her hand placed so that it brushed a little of Ayumi's chest.

"Sorry." Izumi apologised and moved her hand away, her expression now lacking. She honestly didn't care that much; she and Ayumi had been far more intimate with each other than this.

Again, Ayumi giggled. "Don't worry so much!" she soothed sarcastically. "It's hard to avoid, given my wonderfully huge _assets_. I'm blessed to have them, really."

"They're not annoying sometimes?" asked Izumi, though she didn't really care for the answer.

"Nope; and the men-folk _love_ them." Ayumi paused, like she needed to catch her breath or something to the same effect. "If you were Ruka, you would've gotten really mad or freaked out or something."

Izumi wondered if they could do that now, if it was even okay. It was such an old tradition between them. Whenever Ruka was absent from their presence, the other two women would make a game of attempting to predict how Ruka would react in various situations. It had just been something small and meaningless back then. But then Ruka had disappeared.

After that, everything changed.

Izumi's inner thoughts were disrupted when Ayumi cried, "Ow!" as her leg hit the doorframe leading into her bedroom.

"Sorry." Izumi quickly apologised.

"Just lemme get down!" Ayumi demanded, wriggling around in a vain attempt to escape Izumi's grip.

Izumi, who was now at Ayumi's bedside, replied, "Of course."

Ayumi tumbled through the air, landing face-first on the mattress. Izumi heard a dull thud, inspiring some guilt that was easily brushed aside.

Ayumi rolled over, soothed back the hair from her face, before muttering an irritable, "Thanks."

Izumi smiled sweetly. "I'll leave you to rest now. Sleep well." She bade softly.

When she turned to leave, a hand shot up and restrained her by the sleeve. Izumi turned her friend, who was emitting a sombre aura that was all the more depressing because of Ayumi's typically frivolous demeanour.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Just well-" Ayumi pushed herself upwards, further obscuring her expression from Izumi, "-I'm not sure."

"…about?" Izumi prompted her to continue.

"Whether I want this to be a dream or not."

Izumi laughed lightly, relieved that it had been something so simple. The answer was so clear to her, innate knowledge bestowed upon her despite all other doubts. She touched Ayumi's shoulder reassuringly.

"I don't think so." Izumi responded quietly. "Because even this is better than not knowing at all."

Without waiting for an answering statement, Izumi turned away and hurried from the room. She paused at the door to look back at Ayumi for a moment, except the brunette had hidden her face. With a small nod that could have meant a number of things, Izumi left.

.

.

.

By the time Shunsui decided it was time to leave, night had long since fallen.

It was only when he commented on the time that Izumi realised it herself. Having promised Shuzo that she would come in to work early tomorrow – to 'help' him, though she would most likely end up doing all the work – Izumi had also decided it was time for her to go to bed.

As Izumi and Shunsui made their way outside, Jūshirō elected to stay behind and clean up the table.

"You know, you shouldn't let Shuzo push you around." Shunsui remarked suddenly, as if referencing Izumi's early thoughts on her Captain.

Izumi glanced up at Shunsui, who was considerably taller despite Izumi's own height. "Why?" she wondered.

"Because," Shunsui paused, and Izumi began to wonder if had just been tea he had been drinking earlier. "You're stronger than that."

Izumi laughed kindly. "I know; but he doesn't push me around. I help Shuzo because he deserves it; and who else would?"

The conversation had taken a surprisingly dark turn in a surprisingly few amount of words. Izumi hadn't meant to mention it, as Shuzo didn't like being discussed without his knowledge.

Shunsui stepped off the wood and onto the grass garden below. Once there, he looked at Izumi and nodded slightly. He all too was aware that Shuzo lacked both family and friends, making him a very lonely man.

"He's lucky to have you then." Shunsui replied, smiling crookedly.

Izumi, instead of allowing the emotion and unspoken implications to thicken, elected to change the subject. "I thought you said you were leaving?"

"I am." He agreed coyly.

"You've been talking to me for the past five minutes." Izumi pointed out, although not unhappily.

Shunsui flashed one of his playful grins. "I just can't bear to part from you, my sweet Izumi. Every moment spent in your presence is a delight-"

Izumi resisted rolling her eyes, and stopped Shunsui merely by placing her hand on his shoulder. Izumi, who was now marginally taller due to the difference in ground levels, looked down at him and smiled as if to say she agreed. Although her words might be modest, Izumi was not; she was truthful and would only ever acknowledge the truth.

"Perhaps I should get going," he finally decided, "But I just want to know you're alright."

She tried not to let surprise show, though it probably did given her inability to control her expression. "There's no need to worry, Shunsui. I'm fine."

As if to prove this, Izumi leant down and enveloped the man in a hug. After a few moments of hesitation, Shunsui returned the embrace. His head rested on her shoulder, and Izumi mimicked the action, breathing in his scent. They pulled away only after more time had passed than was usual between friends.

It was then Izumi knew she had been right; Shunsui had been drinking.

* * *

**Finally managed to squeeze in some affection between Shunsui and Izumi, but I must warn you, not sure how long it'll be before we see any more of this stuff.**

**Also, Shunsui and Izumi have a relationship that is fundamentally different to what Shunsui normally has with women. First off, he's always been very careful with Izumi. He doesn't want to do something he'll regret, or hurt her, which comes from his own feelings towards her and the fact that she's Jushiro's little sister (so hurting her wouldn't prove best for his friendship with Jushiro). So there's that, and then there's also the fact that both of them are a little confused as so whether their feelings are platonic or romantic. Both also place high value in their friendship, and won't risk find out about their true feelings as it would jeopardize their existing friendship.**

**And I never realised but Izumi is so similar in appearance to Lisa and Nanao...oh well.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Afterwards**

"Welcome," Izumi said dully, "to the Tenth Division."

She threw open the doors to the barracks, waiting just long enough that the woman behind her could enter as well. That day, Izumi was accompanying the division's newest member and replacement for their current retiring Fifth Seat. Akiko Yoshido was a tanned-skinned young woman with a nose that was surprisingly small, considering she liked to stick it in other people's business. Izumi had nothing against her personally, in fact she found her to be quite friendly, yet she had to wonder why Shuzo had wanted her as Fifth Seat.

Akiko was still relatively new to her job as a shinigami, and newer still to the Tenth Division. It was her first day, having been promoted not that long ago from her position as Thirteenth Seat in the Ninth Division. Izumi wondered if it was wise to give her such a high-ranking seat so suddenly.

"Wow…" Akiko murmured.

Izumi ignored her and continued the tour. "Most of your work will involve paperwork for now, but once you settle in, you'll probably be asked to introduce new division members yourself. It's quite easy, and I'm sure you'll be good at it."

"I hope so." said Akiko.

Izumi smiled reassuringly in her direction, only to become distracted when someone called her name. She turned her head and spotted their Third Seat; the loud-mouthed and short – a fact unwise to mention around him – Hotaka Murata.

"Third Seat Murata, this is our new Fifth Seat." Izumi introduced the two as was expected of her.

He looked the woman up and down, obviously taking in her frizzy, brown curls and then the rest of her. Hotaka flashed her a grin, coupled with a flirtatious wink. "Nice to meet you." Hotaka told her.

Akiko returned the smile, although was noticeably disconcerted by the male attention. "You too."

Hotaka nodded as if she had said something meaningful, before directing his attention back to Izumi.

"The Captain's gone missing." He reported irritably. "_Again._"

Izumi didn't react all at once, and instead said, "I'm sure he has. I believe he received some more paperwork today."

"I brought it in this morning." Hotaka confirmed. "The Captain said he'd fill it out right away."

Izumi laughed as Hotaka muttered towards himself, "_Idiot_."

"So you've finally realised that Captain Nakamura fears working more than he does you?" she asked politely.

Hotaka shot Izumi a glare. "More like he loves sleeping more than he does working."

"Regardless, I'll find him." Izumi promised, already having an idea of just where he was. "Akiko Yoshido, follow me." She ordered, causing Akiko to snap to attention.

"It was nice to meet you!" called the new Fifth Seat to Hotaka.

She had to run a few steps to catch up to Izumi, who hadn't waited much longer to see if she listened to the command.

"It's about time I introduce you and Captain Nakamura, and this way, I can point out the offices along the way." Izumi explained.

Akiko nodded understandingly. "So, what's he like?"

"The Captain?"

"Yeah."

Izumi bit her tongue to keep from saying what first sprung to mind. "Well…" she began hesitantly, trying to figure out the appropriate phrasing, "He's loyal. And friendly; he's a very easy-going man."

"Really?" Akiko wondered, sounding surprised. "Everyone says he's really intimidating."

"At first sight, yes." Izumi replied. "But there's really nothing to fear. You're a member of the Tenth Division now, and so he'll treat you respectfully."

They turned down a long hallway, which prompted Izumi to continue with her tour of the barracks.

"This down here is where the main offices are. Sleeping quarters are upstairs. You'll be working here as well, just in there." Izumi indicated to a door to their left.

"What about you, Lieutenant?" Akiko inquired, peering up at Izumi.

She smiled. "I'm two doors down on the left." Shortly afterwards, they passed the aforementioned door, and Izumi stopped in her placed. "And this is Captain Nakamura's office." She explained.

Akiko twiddled her thumbs, whilst Izumi slid open the door. One could immediately smell the sake Shuzo was so fond of. Izumi entered first, appearing to be completely as ease within the Captain's office. Akiko followed with not so much confidence.

Inside was not what she expected. It was much cleaner, first of all. Akiko had to wonder if that were the Lieutenant's doing, rather than Shuzo's. But next to that, Akiko noticed that the office, which was a perfect working environment, was empty.

Izumi knew that that was what Akiko was thinking. But she knew better. There were two new piles of paperwork on his desk, and so it was most obvious that he had gone into hiding. When Shuzo sulked, there was one place he would almost always definitely turn up in.

Izumi approached the cupboard behind his bed slowly, stepping lightly as to keep her location secret. Akiko didn't speak, or make any other sound for that matter, for which Izumi was grateful. When Izumi threw open the cupboard door, the missing man was found.

Shuzo Nakamura blinked at into the sudden light, his features scrunched up as he tried to comprehend who had discovered him.

Then, and Akiko wasn't sure exactly how, Shuzo was lying face-first on the floor.

Izumi stood above him, and smiled in such a way that it looked as though she were about to unleash all of Hell upon Shuzo. He rolled over, spotted Izumi, and lifted the hand cradling a bottle of sake in her direction.

"Want some?" he slurred cheerfully, blatantly drunk.

Izumi continued to smile as she snatched the half-empty bottle from his hand. "I'm very disappointed, Captain Nakamura." She told him.

"What- Why?" he exclaimed, bewildered.

"You promised to finish the paperwork before you started drinking." She explained.

Shuzo grinned like an idiot, albeit an apologetic one. "Sorry-" he started to say.

Izumi cut him off quickly. "You broke a promise, and so you have to make up for it." She walked away from Shuzo and over to the window.

"What are you-!"

Izumi tipped the bottle upside down, letting the sake fall into the garden below. She continued, "One month, no drinking anything containing alcohol."

"NO- _Izumi!_" he moaned.

She turned, her expression miraculously calm, and approached her captain once more. The bottle was slammed against the table, causing Shuzo to scramble to his feet. "One month, no drinking, then all is forgiven and you can go back to your regular routine." Izumi declared.

Shuzo opened his mouth to argue, only a single look from Izumi silenced him. It was all quiet, until Akiko inexplicably chose that moment to giggle.

Shuzo looked at her quickly, before turning back to Izumi for answers. She provided them willingly.

"Captain Nakamura, this is our new Fifth Seat, Akiko Yoshido. Akiko Yoshido, this is Shuzo Nakamura."

"It's a pleasure to be serving you and your division!" Akiko stated, bowing hurriedly.

Shuzo grunted. "O'course." He then attempted to bow, only to find his balance impaired by his copious consumption of sake.

"_Fuck_." He muttered, before falling over once again.

.

.

.

If there was anyone who more embodied tolerance and patience, it was Izumi Ukitake. There was very little that could annoy her, or even bother her slightly. Izumi forgave rudeness, overlooked insulting remarks, and ignored anything else of such a nature. This was made all the more easier by the fact that no one in the Seireitei even wanted to risk annoying Izumi, for fear of incurring her deadly anger.

Lisa Yadōmaru was not one of these people.

Though they had only become close in recent years, since her promotion to Lieutenant, it hadn't always been so. These days, however, Lisa knew enough of Izumi to be aware of what irked her; and take advantage of it.

"Please stop it, Lisa." Izumi requested.

Lsa glanced up from across the table, and placed her entwined hands forward. "Stop what?" she replied, before persisting in the task.

Izumi flinched as Lisa hooked her nail under another, before flicking them so that a sound was produced.

"_That_." Izumi replied, shuddering.

"This?" asked Lisa, who lifted her hands and flicked her nails against each other again.

Izumi closed her eyes and nodded. "Please."

Lisa smiled, deciding that she had teased Izumi enough for one day. "Sure." She agreed, folding her hands onto her lap.

Izumi opened her eyes and nodded approvingly. "Much appreciated."

"Why does it annoy you so much?" Lisa asked before the conversation lapsed.

Izumi shrugged. "It just does. It's just…the sound? I can't really explain it. Surely there must be things that annoy you like that?"

Lisa didn't reply as she considered this. Given how easily irritable she was, Izumi was sure there were a few things that caused a similar reaction as to the one Lisa had just received.

"Captain Kyōraku always steals my magazines," She confessed, "But not because they're distracting me from work; so that he can look at them himself."

Izumi swallowed her lunch so that she could reply. Lisa had already finished hers, and was left with only a glass of a water, whilst Izumi took her time. She had no desire to go back to work just yet, and was intent upon enjoying the lunch with Lisa. It was a welcome dose of normality.

"That sounds like him." Izumi replied. "Although I doubt he's as bad as Captain Nakamura."

"They both drink a lot." Lisa countered, only for Izumi to shake her head.

"Yes, they do. But Shuzo can't even sign his own name properly when he's drunk; I have to do it for him."

Lisa's lips curved into a smile, pressed together to continue her laughter. "That idiot."

Izumi openly giggled. "His handwriting looks like a four year old's."

"He has the mentality of one." reasoned Lisa coolly. "They both do."

Izumi smiled in agreement as she chewed. "Although," she said, thinking over the conversation, "I thought you liked Shunsui?"

"I do." Lisa confirmed. "And you like Nakamura."

"I was implying a more intimate relationship than what I have with my Captain."

"I know." Lisa pointed out.

From this, Izumi inferred what Lisa was saying about herself and Shuzo. She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the notion. "Oh, nothing like that. Captain Nakamura finds no appeal in whatever sexual activities you're suggesting. That; and we're just friends." Izumi explained quickly.

"Hm. Well then, you should know that while I do like Shunsui, our connection is more platonic than anything."

"Really? I was under the impression you two were 'together'." Izumi frowned, confused as to the dynamics of relationships. They had always confused her.

Lisa shook her head. "We like each other; we don't love each other."

"You can love someone non-romantically." Izumi pointed out.

"I don't love Shunsui romantically." Lisa corrected herself, before looking to Izumi's bowl of noodles. "Are you going to finish that?"

"I'm too full to." Izumi answered, pushing the bowl towards Lisa.

She accepted the food graciously, before beginning to consume the meal at a rate that seemed both unnatural and alarming to Izumi. She considered warning Lisa to slow down, but the noodles were finished before Izumi could get the words out.

"That was amazing." remarked an awestruck Izumi.

Lisa smiled slyly. "Thanks."

She stood and slid out of the booth, with Izumi following her lead. The place where they had eaten wasn't the cleanest, but a regular favourite of shinigami looking for a quick meal. Traditionally, Izumi liked to eat while working, but this was a habit due only to the amount of work she often had.

Still, Izumi was glad to be outside. Indoors had become stifling, the air thick and hard to breathe in.

Lisa stepped closer to Izumi so that they weren't separated in the crowd.

"Why were you asking about my relationship with Shunsui?" she inquired when presented with the opportune quiet.

"No reason." Izumi replied unsteadily.

Lisa looked over and up at the black haired woman, noting the way she bit her lip and the deep red blush that dusted her cheeks.

It was then Lisa realised it didn't matter that Izumi had just lied; the answer was obvious.

* * *

**So I had a ****_huge_**** writer's block while writing this and I guess you can tell. Pretty boring chapter, just a filler, and also to explain Lisa and Shunsui's relationship. I don't like ignoring the relationships that are established in the canon, and so if they're not obviously romantic, I often tweak them to suit my needs.**

**The plot should start to get underway next chapter, as well as a little prompt to help bring in some romance soonish.**

**I hope to update soon but until then; read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five –** **Ignorance And Apathy**

When Jūshirō woke that morning, it was to a growling stomach and a serious case of bed hair. The first was easily the most fixable, and so it was no surprise that he soon found himself eating a hurriedly-made breakfast.

He sat at the table, legs folded, steadfastly ignoring his messy hair, and that was just how Izumi found him some time later.

"Good morning Izumi." He greeted her first, tiredly.

She nodded, although was less inclined to reply given the early hour of the day that prevented her from indulging in some much needed sleep.

Unlike Jūshirō, Izumi woke as if her hair were fixed as it had been the night before. It was one of the few differences between the siblings, and it amazed Jūshirō that she even had the ability and patience to pull her hair into a bun despite her disgruntled morning disposition.

Izumi carried with her a bowl of cereal, which she set down on the table ready to eat. She had obviously visited the kitchen already.

"Is Ayumi up?" Jūshirō asked, attempting conversation.

"Thankfully, not yet." Izumi replied. There was no chance she could deal with that woman's antics just yet.

"Well…" he was about to say something, only to notice Izumi staring at something over his shoulder.

He turned and immediately spotted what she already had. A Hell Butterfly was hovering just behind him, having entered through the single open window of the room. Jūshirō lifted his fingers, allowing the black-winged insect to land there. He had an inkling he knew what it was about, a hypothesis that soon came true a moment later.

The voice that came through was that of the Captain-Commander, Yamamoto.

"Captain Jūshirō Ukitake," the voice began, orders being carried through the butterfly communicator, "you are charged with co-command of investigating Ruka Sasaki. You will work with Twelfth Division Captain Kirio Hikifune on the case."

"Yes, sir." Jūshirō said when the old man paused to await a response.

However Yamamoto wasn't yet finished, and continued speaking, "You will find out who attacked her, why she deserted the Gotei Thirteen, and assess the threat associated with her situation. That is all."

The Hell Butterfly fluttered its wings, lifting itself into the air and flying back that way it had come. It was gone just as swiftly as it had appeared, making it seem like it had never been there at all.

"So Shunsui was right; you are in charge of the investigation." Izumi remarked.

Jūshirō sighed, running a hand through his white hair that did little to help it untangle. "In a way." He agreed.

"Although," Izumi frowned, "It's strange that the Captain-Commander assigned _two_ Divisions to the matter."

"Perhaps it's getting so much attention because it's all that's happening?" Jūshirō supplied dubiously.

Izumi nodded slowly. True, activity around the Seireitei had been a little slow of late. Hollow attacks seemed to be lessoning, there were no major issues with the residents of Rukongai or anything like that. In fact, it had been so quiet that if not for Ruka's sudden reappearance, Izumi would have said it was downright odd. It was as if the world had been holding its breath, waiting for something to happen. Izumi decided that it had now ended, thanks to Ruka.

"Izumi."

She glanced up and across towards Jūshirō, startled from her revere. "Yes?"

"I, ah, would appreciate it if you kept Ayumi away from Ruka during the investigation." He explained.

Izumi lost her smile. "Why?" she asked, confused.

"For Ruka's safety. Ayumi might-"

When Izumi laughed, Jūshirō paused and shot her an inquisitorial look. "What?" he asked.

"You really believe that?" Izumi asked, shaking her head slowly.

"You can't deny that she doesn't have a habit of acting recklessly." Jūshirō argued.

Izumi agreed with a nod. "I'm not denying that, but I also know that Ayumi would not _ever_ do _anything_ that endangered those she loves. She's not smart in the traditional sense, yet that doesn't mean she's stupid."

Jūshirō only stared at Izumi, unable to respond as he began to understand the implications of Izumi's words.

"Perhaps you need to reassess your perception of Ayumi." Izumi told him, saying out-loud what he was thinking.

Jūshirō didn't want to admit it, despite being inclined to do just that, but Izumi was right. Perhaps he didn't know Ayumi as well as he thought. Though they had spent many years together – although not all of them were spent is as friends – they had never made any particular effort to become closer than what they were. That knowledge had always lingered at the back of his mind, with Jūshirō just being unwilling to acknowledge it. It was always saddening to realise this truth.

Just as he thought to speak, footsteps down the hall followed by Ayumi's appearance cut him off. She was still brushing her hair, meaning that if she were engaging in the task of preparing her usual immaculate appearance, she had just risen from bed.

"Isn't it just beautiful this morning?" Ayumi asked happily, launching into her usual chatter. "I'm so glad I actually woke up early enough to see it- have you two been outside yet?"

Izumi settled for a bland stare, whilst Jūshirō shook his head as he wondered at what could have damaged the blonde woman's mentality enough that she would be this happy so soon after waking.

"Such a shame; you're missing out." Ayumi remarked. She was about to say something else, only to stop short and stare at Jūshirō.

"What?" he started.

"Your hair." She replied, awed.

Conscious of the tangled bird's nest of his hair, Jūshirō lifted his hands and began to pat it down in a vain struggle to tame it. "I haven't had the chance to fix it yet." He explained apologetically.

Wrinkles creased at the side of Ayumi's eyes as she smiled broadly. "Then let me do it for you!"

Jūshirō could have attempted to deny the offer, yet there was something about her disposition that warned him not to try. She was going to act how she wanted to regardless of his own decision, and so it may do nothing good for him to say no.

She skipped forward, in utter ignorance as her stomach growled in protest, and knelt behind him. Ayumi gathered the length of his snowy hair at his back, inspecting the mess she had, rather stupidly, decided to untangle. After she did this, Ayumi wondered how it would seem if she suddenly backed out.

But then again, if it helped Jūshirō, there was nothing she wouldn't try.

"Right," she said, gripping her hairbrush, "this may hurt a little…"

.

.

.

It was later that day, and Ayumi stood the midst of a large crowd. She was unmoving, as if rooted to the spot and swaying only just enough to avoid being knocked over. Ayumi didn't turn her head, open her mouth, or even so much as move a single muscle. It was only her dull blue eyes that changed, skittered about like a startled animal. Contained within, masked by an apathetic façade, was the panic Ayumi still refused to acknowledge. For as unconventional as she typically was, she _wasn't_ just standing there to be a bother. Rather, and though she stubbornly denied this, Ayumi was lost.

There simply was no other way to put it.

Ever since she had first realised this, Ayumi had been standing there. The crowd around her began to part, as if sensing she wasn't moving anytime soon and altering their course naturally to avoid her. So far, Ayumi had ignored five insults and three offers of help. In her mind, she wasn't lost; she just didn't know where she was yet.

As Ayumi directed all her energy into solving her problem, her surroundings began to matter less and less. That was, of course, until someone bumped into her – again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" cried a female voice.

Ayumi turned around, having only been knocked forward a few steps, to notice a woman on the ground. It took her a moment to realise that she had fallen down, and it wasn't some other urge that forced the stranger to sit.

"Why?" Ayumi asked.

The woman rubbed her head, knotting the glamorous waves of her mousy brown hair. When she looked up suddenly, her features – that Ayumi enviously noted were rather attractive, although she decided not so much as her own – morphed into an expression of surprise.

"Third Seat Kobayashi!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"…that's you." she explained.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "I know that, idiot; I meant, who are you?"

Ayumi didn't offer the woman a hand up, and so she stood without aid. The woman was even rude enough to focus on dusting herself off before replying to Ayumi. Although she would have done this herself, Ayumi was still insulted by this display and decided she wasn't very pleased with this stranger so far.

"You don't remember?" the woman asked.

Ayumi stared at her blankly.

"Right, well I'm Moe." She finally revealed.

Nodding slowly, Ayumi then said encouragingly, "Moe…?"

The woman frowned slightly, marring her brilliant smile. "Moe Shimizu."

Ayumi nodded once more, before asking again, "Who?"

Moe laughed loudly, as if the brunette had just said something incredibly funny and she were being forced to find humour in it. Ayumi hated the sound, as it reminded her of the many nobles she had encountered and then ran away from. In her opinion, a sound like that should be declared a crime punishable by not death, but something equally as bad.

"Oh, come on! You know me!" Moe insisted.

Ayumi smiled also, mimicking the much too pretty woman. "Nope!" she agreed with fake cheer.

A shard of ice seemed to lodge itself in Moe, as her countenance grew a little tenser. "I'm in the Thirteenth Division," she offered, "we've talked before. You almost hit me once."

Ayumi sighed, growing irritated by this woman. "You'll have to be more specific." Ayumi ordered, having hit lots of people with lots of things.

"I'm the Fifteenth Seat-"

"No; about what I hit you with."

"Your hand." Moe explained dully.

"Right," and Ayumi, who suddenly adopted the philosophy that lying was bad, continued, "Well, I don't remember you and since I find you extremely dull and irritating, I don't really want to."

"You know, you're not as nice as everyone seems to think." Moe responded.

Ayumi shrugged. "Good; I was wondering if you were too stupid to get that."

Moe stomped her foot and then crossed her arms. She was clearly much too fussy for Ayumi's liking. Something within Ayumi seemed to die away then, withering like a flower without water and anything with time. She glanced around, seeking a way out of her impending boredom, and spotted something through the crowd.

When Ayumi look closer, she could indeed confirm that it was the long, blonde, ridiculous hair of Fifth Division's Captain, Shinji Hirako.

Without another thought, Ayumi raced towards him, elbowing her way through the crowd. She opened her mouth, prepared to call out to him, only to be interrupted.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

Ayumi turned around, spotting a brown haired, short young woman. Her name was Moe, the rest had already been forgotten.

"Piss off, weirdo." Ayumi ordered huffily.

Moe's jaw dropped, astonished. "Wha-"

But Ayumi didn't care enough to remain, and having had enough of misfortune for one day, took off in the direction of Shinji. She called his name, catching his attention despite the level of noise generated by the crowd. Ayumi was not someone to be overlooked.

"Hey! Shinji!"

When she reached him, the man gave her his odd, smile, flashing his upper teeth. "Ayumi." He greeted in return.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Ayumi then continued to say, before launching into a conversation that quickly became a debate over hairstyle. She often did this, with one look at the man's haircut was enough reason to know why.

And so it was that the two walked away, neither of them knowing the colourful thoughts and the hurt suffered by Moe Shimizu.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was a little bit of a filler, but not really. Everything in here is necessary, and Moe Shimizu will be making a reappearance.**

**Also, I tried to display another side to Ayumi in the chapter. Most people only see her happy-go-lucky side, and generally believe she's a good person. She's actually very self-centred and a bit of a bitch (I mean, everyone is, but she just embraces it more). There are very few people she helps without wanting something in return, and they're Ruka, Izumi and Jushiro.**

**Reviews and feedback welcome.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – An Error Of Ways**

"Please, take a seat."

Izumi looked blandly towards the speaker, and without little more recognition to her words, sat. The chair was plain, uncomfortable, and matched the room very well in that manner. The only additional touches besides what a room usually consisted of – that being four walls, and a door – was a hanging that depicted two monkeys in a cherry blossom tree, and the large table in the centre.

Izumi was the lone person to take up one side of the table, whilst on the other side sat her brother Jūshirō and Twelfth Division Captain Kirio Hikifune. Coincidently, or not, it was she who had captainship when Ruka had been that same division's Third Seat all those years ago. It was also she who had spoken.

"Is something wrong?" asked Izumi, already knowing there was.

Jūshirō stared at her gravely, and from this she knew it was about what it would always be about; Ruka.

"I'm sure you know," Kirio began, "that Captain Ukitake and I were asked to run the investigation about Ruka Sasaki."

"Yes, I'm aware." Izumi confirmed, figuring there was no point denying her knowledge of the matter. She knew far more than she should about the investigation, for which Jūshirō was mostly to blame.

"And you must know that the details must remain secret, confined to those few we ask to actively participate in the investigation." continued the vibrantly purple haired Kirio.

Again, Izumi nodded, waiting for the woman to get to the point.

Kirio let her smile fall away, and she leaned on the table so that she and Izumi locked gazes. "We would like it if you assisted us."

"Why?" blurted the dark haired woman, before she could stop herself.

Jūshirō coughed lightly, drawing attention to him. He offered Izumi a reassuring smile, so that she knew it wasn't anything to do with his illness. "Ruka is awake."

"…I know."

"And we've been questioning her in an effort to get some answers, yet she seems determined not to answer. Captain Unohana assured us it's not that she can't speak; just that she is unwilling to face her reality."

Izumi frowned, habitually rubbing her fingers together as she thought. "She could have amnesia."

"Yes, that's what Captain Unohana said," Kirio agreed, jumping back into the conversation, "only her behaviour doesn't fit. But she still won't talk to us; Ruka wouldn't even talk to me! So…"

"You thought I could." realised Izumi.

Kirio nodded, her hair bouncing about, whilst Jūshirō retained a solemn expression that spoke of his hope for her compliance. The mood that seemed to settle of the room was like a spell, calling for depressing thoughts and a serious silence. Izumi broke that when she laughed shortly.

"You overestimate me. I'm not suited to tasks that involve emotion and delicacy; you know this Jūshirō."

"So you won't help?" Kirio questioned.

"Even though it's Ruka?" Jūshirō asked. "And this way, you could talk to her without going against the investigation."

Izumi shook her head, smiling softly. "No, I don't think it's best. If you want Ruka to talk, then there is someone I can recommend."

"Who?"

"Ayumi."

"Ayumi?" Kirio wondered, before smiling brightly. "Oh, _Ayumi_!"

There was no doubt that Kirio's fondness for the blonde woman was nothing but fake, what with Ayumi acting the way she did when in the Twelfth Division, and in Ruka's presence. Ayumi's challenging personality, coupled with the missing-now-found Ruka, led for a violent mixture that earned Ayumi the reputation of being a 'human hurricane'. Not once did Izumi deny the appropriateness of the nickname.

Jūshirō looked as if he were about to speak against the idea, only to pause and reconsider the words Izumi had spoken to him a few days ago. If he were to begin the laborious task of redefining what he knew of Ayumi, or adding to it, as he suspected he knew her well enough to know _something_ about her, then there was no better place to start other than right then.

"Okay." He said suddenly.

"Okay?" asked Izumi.

"Okay what?" Kirio continued and concluded.

Jūshirō shrugged lightly. "Well if Izumi think it is the best decision, why not let Ayumi try?"

"I wouldn't let that girl try anything ever again. One time, she tried cooking lunch for Ruka and she almost set my barracks on fire." Kirio recalled.

"And?" asked Izumi, wondering what that had to do with current events.

Drifting into a world of her own, reminiscing of days gone by, Kirio was only half listening to what was now being said. So, when she answered Izumi, all she said was, "And."

Given that the female Captain sounded agreeable, Izumi inquired, "So you consent to Ayumi's assistance in this investigation?"

Relenting under the pressure of two pensive stares, Kirio sighed, "For this task, yes."

Izumi stared at Kirio, wondering about the change of heart, before deciding to shrug it off and deal with it another day. "Is that it?" she asked. "That's all you wanted?"

Kirio nodded brightly. "Yep. That's it."

"Then…"

"What?"

"Was there any need to kidnap me?"

Jūshirō smiled woefully. "Sorry about that, Izumi, it's just-"

"Captain Ukitake told me that we would have a hard time getting you away from all that work that lazy Shuzo dumps on you," interrupted Kirio, "So really, we had no other choice."

Izumi nodded, agreeing even though she could think of several other options that didn't involve her forceful removal from her office.

"So I _can_ leave now." she said.

"Well…" Jūshirō began to answer; only he looked up and stopped short.

Izumi was already gone.

.

.

.

If there were one thing Ayumi had to be grateful for, it was the lack of creaking floorboards in the Fourth Division. It made sneaking around that much easier.

"Ayumi-"

"_Shhh._" She hissed in reply.

"But-"

Ayumi glared at her companion. "How am I meant to be sneaky if you keep talking, Jūshirō?"

"Sorry," Jūshirō apologised, "but I just wanted to say that you're going the wrong way."

Ayumi stilled mid-step, before turning around stiffly. Her expression was blank as she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's this way." Jūshirō indicated to a hall at his left.

Ayumi laughed loudly and suddenly. "Oh yeah, of course!" she enthused.

She began to walk in the direction Jūshirō directed her, and when she passed him, she grabbed his hand and began to pull him along. He kept up easily, and although Ayumi didn't really need to drag him around like she was, she continued as she liked the contact.

"Which door?" whispered Ayumi, tossing her hair around as she looked back.

Jūshirō pulled them to stop. "This one." He answered steadily.

He was about to say something further, only when he looked towards Ayumi, he sensed something odd about her gaze. Her brows furrowed slightly, and as she thought, she bit her lip in such a way that Jūshirō couldn't look away.

"Ayumi? Is something wrong?" he pressed, recovering himself quickly.

She shook her head, a large grin now dominating her features. "Oh, not at all. I just realised that I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Before there was even a chance for him to reply, Ayumi slipped passed and towards the door. She peered around the edge cautiously, lips pursued. Inside, Ruka lay just as she had those few days ago when she and Izumi had first heard of her arrival.

She looked like a miracle, albeit one who would break the hand of whoever woke her from her sleep.

Ayumi glanced around at Jūshirō, who smiled encouragingly, and she finally found the strength to enter the room.

Just before, she spared a moment to tell him, "Go back to work, I'll be fine here."

When she turned back around and walked inside, what she saw first was Ruka lying on her side, half of her angular features buried into the pillow underneath her head, whilst the extraordinarily long plait of her curly hair snaked over her waist. She wore white robes, underneath which Ayumi could see the bandages that wrapped her body all the way up to her neck. She resented the sight of Ruka laying there like that, looking so vulnerable and _different_.

Yet she had a job to do, and that required Ruka to be awake.

Ayumi took a deep breath, straightened her collar, and stepped over the bedside. Ruka had always been a heavy sleeper, and so there was only one way that Ayumi knew would certainly wake her. It was a traditional method, and according to her knowledge, had never failed.

So she leant closer and closer, her heart beat quickening, and until Ayumi's eyes hurt from being able to see nothing but the blurry image of Ruka. And just when she was centimetres from reaching Ruka, Ayumi was stopped.

She screamed, both from fright and pain, as a fist collided with her jaw and sent her reeling backwards. Ayumi landed splayed out across the floor in a muddled daze that left her scrambling to recover her senses.

"_What the hell?"_

Ayumi bolted upright, her eyes set straight ahead.

"_What the actual hell?_!"

"Hi!" blurted Ayumi, smiling up at the awakened Ruka.

The dark haired woman glared down, looking more like a demon than anything else. "What the fuck where you doing?" she asked angrily.

Ayumi's grin faltered, and soon she was saying as fast as possible, "Oh, well, you looked like you were in a really deep sleep, like you were still unconscious, and I kinda got to thinking that it was like the fairy tales – those human ones, I mean, like with Snow White and all that – and then I remembered that you're really hard to wake up and so I just kinda put two-and-two together and if there's one way to wake someone, it's with true love's kiss-"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Ayumi stared at Ruka, and Ruka stared right back.

They needed a moment to come to terms with what had happened. First, Ayumi focused on all of the differences and similarities of Ruka, which led her to determine that it was actually Ruka. Then, she took a few seconds to let her mind calm and realise that kissing Ruka wasn't the best way to wake her, and she had been punched as a result of the decision. And third, she realised that there, right in front of her, was Ruka Sasaki.

"Hi." Ayumi murmured again.

"Yeah, hi." Ruka echoed breathily.

Rubbing her jaw and still too stunned to get off the floor, Ayumi added, "It worked though."

"What did?" wondered Ruka.

"True love's kiss."

"Actually, it was your smell that woke me. It's disgusting." The curly haired, smart mouthed woman retorted.

"I think you mean _your_ smell." Ayumi giggled, but quieted quickly.

Ruka rolled her eyes, yet quickly returned to sending Ayumi the same piercing stare as before. "How come you're here?" she asked at length.

Ayumi shrugged lightly. "Because I'm so charming and beautiful?"

Ruka almost laughed, only to stop and clutch her stomach. Pain contorted her features for the brief minute she lost control.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Ayumi, out of courtesy because the answer was obvious.

As the brunette pushed herself to her feet, Ruka merely stared down at her bed sheets. It was clear she didn't want to lie about her physical state, yet telling the truth would be just as bad in regards to the wound it would deal her pride.

Sighing, Ayumi returned to Ruka's question. "I'm here because there are some things certain people want to know."

"And you're one of these people?"

"Honestly, no. Not yet." Ayumi decided.

Ruka looked up at her friend, her eyes wide in surprise she didn't bother to hide. There wasn't any reason to.

As a silence ensued that Ruka was hesitant to break, Ayumi took it upon herself to do so by saying, "Ruka?"

She glanced over once again, expression oddly blank. "Yeah?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Ruka smirked. "Unfortunately, Ayumi."

A brilliant, and yet terrifying incandescent happiness swept through Ayumi. She felt it flood her every limb, sink deep into her bones until it settled so totally into her being that almost anything seemed to become possible. She heard laughter, and realised it was her own.

Before she knew it herself, Ayumi had thrown herself forward, grabbing Ruka around her neck and hugging her tight.

"Good," Ayumi replied, "This might have been awkward otherwise."

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while but I finally got this chapter finished. End of the school year (for me) so things are getting a bit busy.**

**Please feel free to tell me your thoughts so far.**


End file.
